


Mustache

by vjs2259



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-01
Updated: 2008-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vjs2259/pseuds/vjs2259
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vir gives Lennier a lesson in human idioms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mustache

**Author's Note:**

> A short humorous piece written for the prompt 'mustache'.

“Go ahead, Lennier.”

 

Lennier swallowed, then said loudly, “Your father’s mustache!”

 

Vir smiled proudly.

 

Delenn and Susan had been looking for Lennier when they overheard the Minbari’s exclamation.

 

“My father had no mustache,” said Delenn, puzzled by her aide’s outburst.

 

“Mine did, but what does that have to do with anything?” said Susan, barely containing a smile.

 

Flustered, Vir explained. “I was teaching Lennier the human way to respond to insults. They have many colorful expressions for this purpose.”

 

Lennier looked upset, “I think this one may be considered impolite, or disrespectful.”

 

Susan nodded, “Also incomprehensible. It’s a very old phrase, Vir.”

 

Vir looked chagrined. “The reference didn’t mention that. I’ll try again.”

 

Delenn tried to look stern, but didn’t succeed. “When you are finished, please join me in my quarters, Lennier. I will need you to take notes.”

 

Lennier bowed in agreement, and the ambassador and the commander moved on.

 

“I have a better one,” Vir exclaimed excitedly, looking up from the com-pad he was studying. Lennier looked skeptical. “No, it’s a good one.” He turned to a Drazi on the stool next to him, and said happily, “Your mother wears Army boots!”

 

He never knew what hit him.


End file.
